


fire forged

by opensummer



Series: never finished [4]
Category: Attack the Block (2011)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Families of Choice, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 17:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11741877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opensummer/pseuds/opensummer
Summary: They call her mum now. Sam and belonging, in 1.5 movements.





	fire forged

**Author's Note:**

> Attack the block is a super awesome movie about a group of kids in a low rent in London that get attacked by aliens. I highly recommend watching it. Gratuitous use of the f-bomb.

First time it's an accident. 

She's fussing over over Pest's leg cause there's probably all kinds of nasty shit on the aliens claws (fucking aliens. She lives in the wrong part of town). And he's refusing to be treated so she snaps at him (something about responsibility and not fuckin' dying) and he asks her why the fuck she cares? She's too angry to be coherent or remember what she says later but whatever she says works. He takes her fussing and the glass of water and if she slipped some drugs into the water then it's his own fuckin' fault for not taking the treatment earlier. 

Believe it.

She doesn't take him to the hospital cause the Feds didn't care enough to treat it when they arrested him and really one night with them and her comfortable little life as shot to hell. So is her flat. 

Moses is still in the nick, Biggz went pussy after that shit went down so Pest hangs at her place for free food and telly and she fusses over his leg. It's comfortable for all that he mugged her a week ago. Gotta keep her priorities straight-  fucker saved her life. Probs and Mayhem (and for all that they're like eight they get respect. Petrol in a super soaker is kinda badass.) have started hanging around too and they're all hanging on her coach. 

He wakes up in front the tv, bleary from the drugs and she's got a plate of food ready for him and he asks "mum?". Low and questioning for all that he was hitting on her earlier. 

It's enough to make her laugh and saunter over with a bowl of soup and set down in front of him, knocking his legs off the table. He winces and she bites down her immediate reaction to fuss. "Feet off the fucking table. You trashed everything else already." 

He swears at her. "Some bloody mercy lady"

They both woulda pretended it didn't happen but Props snickers, too young to ignore the things adults would. Pest swears at him too and she shrugs. "If I was your mum I'd wash your bleeding mouth out."

* * *

Second time it's not.

This is later, after they get Moses cleared, and Bigz to stop hiding in his room. She made the little shits rebuild her flat and if the door hangs a bit crooked it's the supers fault not her kids. 

They are hers. 

Props and Mayhem come screeching into her flat (she leaves the door open most of the time, not worth getting up to let them in every time they drop by. People know better then to mess with her shit) screeching 'bout Moses and trouble. She just got off a double shift and just wants to collapse into bed and never get up. That nobody was there to meet her at the end of her shift made her mood worse. They've taken to walking her home to keep her from getting mugged. (As you might imagine there is no end to the shit she gives them about this.)

"He get arrested again?"


End file.
